This application is for a five year renewal of an institutional training grant titled "Research Training in Neuro-Oncology," now in its fifteenth year. This training program is designed to prepare neurosurgeons, neurologists, and medical, pediatric, and radiation oncologists for academic careers in neuro-oncology. Applicants with M.D. degrees who have completed at least one year of postdoctoral training toward board certification in their subspecialty and are committed to a career in academic neuro-oncology are candidates for this research fellowship. Each year, two new trainees are provided with a unique two year program that consists of: 1) Laboratory research under the supervision of an experienced scientist at the Johns Hopkins Medical Institutions or the National Institutes of Health; 2) Close interaction with a mentor with peer-reviewed funding in cancer research; 3) A didactic curriculum that includes biostatistics, epidemiology, clinical and laboratory research methods, biomedical writing, neuroanatomy, responsible conduct of research, and an overview of cancer research; 4) Clinical rotations with distinguished clinician scientists; and 5) Participation in neuro-oncology and basic and clinical cancer research conferences at Johns Hopkins and the NIH. The program benefits from a stable, cohesive, and productive faculty with an exemplary track record of training academic neuro-oncologists, a close liaison with multiple departments and disciplines within the Johns Hopkins Medical Institutions and the National Institutes of Health, a multi-disciplinary approach to training as exemplified by the diversity of the faculty, and active clinical and basic science research focused on neuro-oncology. This program is designed to provide well-rounded research training to trainees and to develop them as the next generation of investigators in neuro-oncology.